


'Til Death

by masayosi661



Series: TENET短篇集 [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: 仍然是電影觀後無考據小片段。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: TENET短篇集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919485
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

他以為他們是朋友。

他們的確是，不過，原來不只是朋友。

每一次，他見到的尼爾都比初次見到的年輕，有時年輕許多，有時幾乎接近他在印度初識尼爾時的模樣，這次的看上去就年歲相仿。他忍不住想著，到底還要再相遇幾次，他才會是尼爾初識的那個模樣。

懷抱著對終局的已知小心翼翼走過未知的過程，如同先前許多次並肩作戰後，他們在異國的酒吧聚首，不過這次共飲的後續卻和他記憶中的截然不同。

但也並不意外。就像是未完成的拼圖碎片逐漸被放回到該回去的位置。

酒精、慾望、激烈難解的糾結情緒最終將他們領往這張飯店客房內的寬闊床舖。

起身灌了幾口水回到床邊，在記憶裡加上酒吧洗手間的擦槍走火後，他低頭看向那正慵懶打著哈欠的赤裸青年。「⋯⋯我以為我們是朋友。」

「我們是啊，但就⋯⋯不只是朋友。」朝他眨眨眼，尼爾調侃中帶些疲倦地笑了。「認真想想吧，你會為朋友做到這樣？……喔不，說真的你還真會，吭，英雄人格？」

凝視尼爾眼裡閃耀的光彩，他跟著露出笑容。「也許是有那麼點吧，主角情結之類的。」

「你總是這麼會輕描淡寫。」

「⋯⋯我們從什麼時候開始的？」

問出口的那瞬間他就理解到這又是一個不需要被回答的、事到如今他早該學會不再去問的線性思考問題，但尼爾一瞬間彷彿注視著時間盡頭的遙遠神情讓他忍不住問了出口。

而他的確沒得到回答。尼爾只是一個伸手將他拉回自己身上。

「不予置評，你知道的，我們的老規矩。不過我願意為你承諾結局——直到死亡將我們分開。」

交握的雙手糾結纏綿，十指黑白分明。

看進對方眼神中的繾綣，他俯首吻住那依舊帶笑的嘴角。

「不，尼爾，即便死亡也不能分開我們。」


	2. 'Til Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 試しに日本語バージョン。

友達だと思った。

間違いではなかったが、彼らは単なる友達ではなかった。

彼と出会ったニールはいつも最初の時より若くして、時には相当若い、時にはインドで初めて逢った時のニールの姿とほぼ同じ、そして今回は同じ年齢に見えるケースだ。いったい後どれだけ出会えれば、自分はニールが最初に逢った姿になれるのだろう、彼は思わずこう思った。

エンディングを知りながら注意深く未知のプロセスを歩いて来た後、彼らは以前と同じように、一緒に戦った後異国のバーで集まった。けれど、今回の飲みの続きは彼が覚えてきたものとはまったく違った。

だが、それほど驚くべきことでもなかった。それは、未完成のジグソーピースが次第に本来あるべき場所に戻されているようなものだった。

アルコール、欲望、そして激しい絡み合った感情は、最終的に彼らをこのホテルの部屋の広いベッドへ導いた。

立ち上がって適当に水を飲んでから彼はベッドに戻った。バーのトイレで箍を外してしまったことを記憶に加えて、彼はのんびりあくびをしている裸の青年を見下ろした。「…友人だと思った。」

「そうだよ。しかし...友達だけではないね。」ウィンクして、ニールは疲れ気味の笑顔でからかってくる。「真剣に考えてください、あなたは単なる友達のためにここまでするか？...いや、待て、あんたならやりかねないな。なんだろう、その、英雄気質か？」

ニールの輝いた目を見つめながら、彼は微笑んで返した。「多少あるかもな、主人公のコンプレックスとか何とか。」

「あなたはいつもそのように控えめに言うんだね。」

「……始まりはいつだ？」

尋ねた瞬間、彼はこれが又もや答える必要のない、今更訊かないように学んだはずの直線的な思考の質問であることを悟ったが、ニールのその時の果てを見つめる眼差しを目前にして、やはり尋ねずにいられなかった。

もちろん、彼は答えを得られなかった。ニールは手を差し伸べ、彼を自分の上に引き戻した。

「ノーコメント、我らの決まりなんてね。でも終わりを約束しようか――死が我らを分かつまで。」

白と黒十本の指が絡ませて、両手をしっかり繋いだ。

相手の未練深い眼差しを受け止めながら、彼はまだ笑いが残ったその唇にキスをした。

「いいえ、ニール、死亡でさえ我らを引き離すことなんてできないさ。」


End file.
